Solving Hearts
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: She was the least to be described as 'popular'. So one day when she accidentally bumped into Mukuro—someone who described the term 'popular' and 'dangerous', she didn't know what to do. However, she never expected beneath the distant feeling, there's an odd warmth. He may be playing the game a lot sooner than she is, but in the end, such a game can't be solved alone. Fem27x69. AU


**A/N:** After Hibari's one-shot, came his rival's one-shot; Mukuro's! Yup! And PLEASE leave a review, I would really appreciate it! :3 And there's an IMPORTANT note belooooow, please read it until the end!

**Edited A/N:** yup, so here's a remake version of this one-shot! Hopefully this is better than the previous one, and I hope you enjoy it! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** She was the least to be described as 'popular'. So, one day when she accidentally bumped into Mukuro—someone who fulfilled the term 'popular' and 'dangerous', she didn't know what to do. However, she never expected beneath the distant feeling, there's warmth that would be created. He may be playing the game a lot sooner than she is, but in the end, such a game can't be solved alone. Fem27x69. AU. One-shot.

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27), Mukuro's eyes were not mismatched, AU (no mafia-related things), slight Hibari-mentioning hehe

**Solving Hearts**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Love is a game that two can play and both win."__  
><em>_**- Eva Gabor**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kokuyo Middle School<strong>

In a certain school, a tall boy was staring interestedly at the nervous girl in front of him. Scratch that—the girl was absolutely terrified. The boy's lips quirked into a smirk when he saw the worsening trembles. She was struggling to say something, with her hands behind his back. He could already guess what she wanted to say—he had faced the same circumstances million times before—but he chose to wait. After all, it's very amusing.

"R-R-Rokudo-san…!" his name came in a rough exclamation. The boy hmm-ed, as if he's really interested in what she's gonna say. "… I… I like you, Rokudo-san!"

She finally exclaimed, half-yelled, as she bowed her head and stretched her arms with a pink box on her hands. When the words slipped from her lips, the hue of red had spread evenly across her cheeks. Her eyes were closed as tightly as she could.

She probably never guessed that the boy was thinking something else besides a teenage romance. He always thought that such confessions were only a small past-time, but it's not like he didn't enjoy it, so… He snickered and took the box gently from the girl. The movement caused the girl to straighten and looked up to meet his gaze. Suddenly the boy kissed her, almost touching her lips. When he pulled back, the girl was rock-still and now her face was even redder than the first time, if it was possible.

"Kufufufu, so, when's our first date?" the tall boy smiled at her. As soon as she saw that, she gasped before fainted.

As expected of the infamous idol.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A year later…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori Middle School<strong>

A certain brunette gulped when she stared up at the sign, 'Namimori Middle School'. Such a big place—and a crowded one. With her petite figure and the baggy clothes she wore, it's almost determined that she'll get lost at some point in the crowd of people. The thought had made her nervous, but at the same time she's pretty fine with it. After all, it's not like it mattered wherever she's gone to. Hiding her sweating palms, she swallowed the lump on her throat and started to walk by the entrance.

_'Come on Tsunahime, don't ruin your first day! This is a new start!'_ she thought to herself with feign bravery. Even _she_ knew that it was a pathetic motivation. Her hands hugged the bag in her arms as if it's her lifeline. Sawada Tsunahime, or Tsuna for short, started to march toward her supposed-class. It's somewhere in the second floor and she just hoped that she didn't go to the wrong class, at least not today.

After a bit of walk, she finally arrived at a room with the sign '1-A'. Her eyes stayed at the sign, as if wanting to imprint the word into her mind. Fortunately, or unfortunately, her anxiousness had prevented her from noting her surrounding very well. Not that she cared that the girls were pointing at her baggy uniform or the boys joked about the 'midget who got lost'.

By the time she had stopped observing, the classroom was already buzzing with some other discussions. Almost none of them sat, so the chairs were pretty much empty. Deciding to pick a location with the least attention, she walked toward the seat at the back of the room, just beside the window. It was one of her favorite place, to be near the window. She could distract herself with good things, and the blue sky and the light chirp has always been a great past-time. She settled her bag from her laps to the side of the table.

Finally feeling comfortable, she started to look around her surroundings. The groups of girls were scattered throughout the class, some in threes, some in twos, and some in the big group of five. There's one particular girl that had caught her attention—a girl with an orange color hair and a cute-looking face that it's almost angelic. She was sure that she unconsciously made a face when a boy approached the girl. She sighed, _that must be the idol of the school_.

"Hey! It's been a while!" she turned her head at the voice and blushed when she saw the girl, who just exclaimed that greeting, started to run lightly toward the girl seating two rows in front of her. _Of course_, she sighed, what did she expect? As if it was directed toward her.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone in the class quickly shuffled to their seats. Just in a minute, the teacher came in and started the lesson and so did her first day of school.

* * *

><p><strong>After school…<strong>

She dragged her feet as she went home. She knew that some of the student had started talking behind her back about her appearance. It couldn't be blamed either, beside the baggy clothes, she also have her skirt longer than it should be, while most of the other girls preferred their skirt _shorter_ than it should be. She also didn't have the tidiest hair in the class; her ponytail was just messy because she tied it in a hurry. She sighed deeply. Well, at least no one's really paying attention toward her.

She just thought about the books she's supposed to bring tomorrow, when she accidently bumped into something—or rather, _someone_.

"Ooph-!" she almost lost her balance. Pressing a hand on her thumping nose, she looked up at the taller figure—only to see him staring back at her with a mischievous-dangerous look. In a struck, she immediately thought that she just bumped into yet another idol of the school, when she realized his uniform wasn't anything like hers and that she didn't recall anyone with a pineapple-styled hair before. Then she saw the empty cup he's holding in his hand. Her eyes turned into saucers and she gasped, "O-oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

She bowed deeply, out of habit, while her inner-chibi was jumping all over the place in panic. Her muscles quickly turned into knots and she just hoped that she could stop being so clumsy. Unexpectedly (not that she expected anything though), she heard a strange snicker. It was supposed to be the boy's voice though.

"Kufufufu, now, what do you think a simple apology could do with this?" he asked, pointing an invisible finger at his soaked uniform. She shrieked mentally and there's a bolt of lightning that just went through her spines.

"I-I'm truly sorry! I-I'll buy you another one?" she half-asked, half-offered. In all normality, she would've blushed at the handsome guy, or at least marveled at the strange hairstyle he has, but she tried to look sincere—and she truly was sorry. The boy tilted an eyebrow and she thought it's only her imagination when the shadow fell on his eyes.

"And do you think that it could solve the problem?" the boy asked with that testing tone. She looked at him worriedly.

"W-well… you can come to my house if you want me to wash your clothes…"

_Silence._

"I-I mean, of course it wouldn't dry immediately but…" she explained a bit bewilderedly. "You can borrow my dad's clothes… maybe?"

_Silence._

It wasn't wrong for her to think that she just made herself ridiculous in his sight. But it still surprised her when he suddenly let out a fit of laughter. She noticed that some by-passers glanced their way, and she's growing more nervous. Just what is _this_ guy?

When he finally calmed down, the dangerous smirk earlier has changed into a more casual one. She was quite in awe at the sight. "You're an interesting brat, aren't you?"

"… H-huh?" she tilted her head. Truthfully she wanted to point out that they're supposed to be around the same age, but she dismissed it because it's improper. He sighed.

"Well, I would like to take the offer, but unfortunately that's pretty troublesome. Since you're the one at fault, then you should be the one who do the work."

"That's why I told you I would wash your clothes…" she protested.

"I have a more important thing to do right now, but as expected I can't let you go just like that," he snickered.

"S-so what do you want me to do?" she asked timidly. He slumped his shoulders and the bag on his shoulder shifted a little. Strangely, the thought of him carrying a schoolbag didn't really fit well.

"Hmm, then come to my place tomorrow and we'll figure something out," he smirked, almost evilly. Suddenly she felt shivers on her back.

"Your place?"

"You should be familiar with the name 'Kokuyo Middle School'?"

"… E-eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

So to say, due to her sudden appointment the other day, her head was filled with the strange male teen. An odd feeling kept pushing inside her chest, as if sounding the alarm of danger, but also intrigue. She remembered that he was good-looking, but on the same time dangerous. In all normality, she would've avoided that kind of person.

So why in the world she's involving herself so deeply?

She sighed. But there's no time to wait. The bell suddenly rang, and she immediately snapped out of her own daydream. As soon as the teacher dismissed the class, the other students immediately stuffed their bags with books and cleared out their desk. She, too, promptly shoved her things inside her schoolbag. There wasn't much stuff, so she left faster than anyone else.

The corridor started to be filled with students, who were eager to go home, and she grumbled at the thought of having to go to this 'Kokuyo Middle School'. Unexpectedly the school was pretty famous. As soon as the name slipped out from her lips, the colors immediately drained from almost everyone's face. Apparently the school was infamous for some violent fights and some other stuff which she didn't really want to know about. Now that she thought of it, the dangerous aura that came from the boy yesterday might be related to those rumors.

"Ah, but there's a particularly famous student there," Aki, one of Tsuna's classmates who's quite approachable and knowledgeable, told her. She was almost officially the mysterious-gothic geek of the class. She pushed her glasses further on the bridge of her nose. "His name is Rokudo Mukuro. I heard he's good-looking and a great fighter, but… well, my advice; just hope that you won't run into him."

_'Eek, what did I get myself into?'_ her inner-chibi cried.

Still, promise is a promise.

After half an hour, she found herself arriving at the destination. The corner of her lips twitched when she saw the building. She hoped that she's only imagining things when she saw a dark, gloomy aura radiated from its own building. She gulped then tried to pay attention to the surrounding as she walked into the school grounds. The place was empty, she noticed, not even a single student around. Her eyebrow raised in a questioning way. That's certainly strange. Should she be worried?

"There you are little rabbit; I was afraid that you're not coming," that oh-so-familiar voice once again sent Goosebumps on her. She turned around and looked at the same boy, who's leaning on the front walls casually. She furrowed her eyebrows out of annoyance and fear. And what did he just call her?

"Well… I was the one who make the mistake yesterday… of course I'll take responsibility for it," she mumbled.

He hmph-ed and a smirk grew on his lips. "Well said," he started walking toward her then pass her. Her brown eyes followed him as he walked inside the building. She was reluctant, but he didn't mention any other word, nor she know where in the world he's going, so she could only follow behind his lead.

Soon, she found herself in the quite corridors, with only an echoing footsteps resounding in her ears. However, after quite a long walk, they soon arrived upon a metal door connecting to the backyard. Even by then, there's barely light coming in, as it was already late evening. She bit her lips in and tried to comfort herself by convincing herself that she's not alone, at least. Suddenly she thought she heard a thump behind her, and she immediately snapped her views behind her, only to see black.

She gulped. _Relax, relax…_ she breathed a low, deep sigh. She watched the teen in front of her do something with the lock and casually pushed the door as soon as there's a click. It creaked loudly when it opened, which is the final straw for her courage. She shrieked loudly and felt as if a bolt of lightning rushed through her veins, from her feet to her head. The boy stopped midway from opening the door, and he looked behind his shoulder.

"Kufufufu, what a reaction. Were you scared?" he made a face, _obviously_ teasing her. Her lips twitched in frustration.

"W-well I can't help it! It's not like I'm a nocturnal… and I was never fond of ghosts or paranormal stuff either! This place was literally horrifying!" she protested hurriedly. For her, she's perfectly terrified, but to him, she looked so scared and uneasy that it's funny. His lips twitched into a laugh, which exploded into a real laughter seconds later. Her brows came together, now in confusion and anger. "W-what is there to laugh about!"

After a while, he finally calmed down. "Nothing, it's just that it's the first time I see someone who's honestly scared like you."

"… I'm human after all…" she mumbled. He shrugged before he started to walk again. Surprisingly, he held the door open for her. She was a bit taken aback by such an unexpected gesture, and timidly walked through the door and passed him. "T-thanks."

If he had replied, then she didn't see it. She only heard the door creaked, closing again, before he walked to her front. "Then let's get going shall we?"

She nodded, somewhat feeling a bit safer than moments ago. This guy… might be not as bad as she thought before. Now that they're outside, she could see a bit more than in the almost-pitch-black halls. He's obviously taller than her, with a standard Kokuyo uniform, and a dark-blue hair. This time, he didn't carry anything like the other day. She pursed her lips.

"What did you think from your observation, little rabbit?" his out-of-the-blue voice had surprised her yet again. She grumbled in her mind on the effect they have.

"Why is it so dark here? Isn't there supposed to be a light or something?"

"Hmm, it was almost as if it's natural after all; none of the students care about the darkness," his voice laced with something deeper than just a mere comment. She noticed the change in his tone, but decided not to ask. He looked behind his shoulder, "Are you scared?"

She bit her lips lightly, "Well… I am scared… but not _that_ scared. Since… I am not alone," she answered with hesitance. Honestly, if she _was_ alone, then she'd preferred staying in the classroom the whole time, followed some person behind until the exit, or bring a flashlight or something. What she didn't expect, however, there's a spark of astonishment in his eyes before it completely disappeared, which sent her own to widen in respond. Did she said something wrong?

Then he turned his head again, and she couldn't see what expression he's having. "I see. You looked pretty scared though."

"P-pardon me," she sweat dropped.

"Either way… you better not regret it later."

_'Well… it's not like I have a choice,'_ she thought sullenly, but her lips soon become a straight line. Somehow… she felt like the teen in front of her was deeper than she thought. He wasn't just some ordinary, normal teenage boys that hang around at school. Though, she didn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

What she didn't notice was that they're now leaving the school grounds and unto some new area. She just realized where she was when he, once again, opened the locked rusty gates. This time, there's a broken plate with the word "Kokuyo-something", which she could barely read with the low light and damage on the words. He strolled in casually, which she thought odd. Isn't this supposed to be illegal?

"U-umm…" she decided to ask. "Is it still far ahead? I thought that we're supposed to be in the school…"

"That's just a rendezvous point; my kingdom was somewhere else," he merely answered. Somehow she was sure he's smirking. How strange, this boy.

She involuntarily let out an 'eek' when they arrived at a run-down, spooky-feel building. The windows were crashed and the paint was peeled off. The tore-down curtains swayed as the wind blow into it. And she thought the school was scary enough. He, however, obviously did not share her sentiment. The male teen, once again, about to enter the building like normal. This time, her feet could barely move.

"W-wait! Are we really going in?" she asked in desperation. He pivoted towards her. He was smirking.

"Why, of course," he answered. "Why would we be here otherwise?"

"U-umm… it looks _really_ creepy though," she twitched when she gazed from the top of the building to the bottom.

"Kufufufu… you shouldn't be so easily scared, little rabbit. But then again, it wouldn't be so much fun," he merely dismissed her worried and shrugged. Soon, he was already walking toward the darkness. Her eyes boggled at his disappearing figure and she puffed her cheeks. Either way, she could not go back without him guiding the way and accompany her. She sighed before she, too, jogged inside.

Just barely, her eyes managed to catch his figure in the dark. There was an amused expression on his face, before they resumed walking. Through the halls, passed some rooms, and finally climbed up some stairs. What truly awaits her was a huge room, almost empty, with only a couch lying in the edge of the room. There's a big window, too, behind the couch, as if to light the couch. She was amazed, honestly, and even more so when he casually walked toward the couch and immediately sat on it—or rather, _lie_ on it.

She twitched. "U-umm…"

"Well? Sit down," he told her, almost as if he's testing her. _'And where?'_ was what she wanted to ask, but after sighing, she promptly sit on the floor upon the couch. In a safe distant of course. She waited for what he's going to say next.

"So… what should I do to make up for the other day?" she apprehensively asked. The teen didn't answer for a moment, until he shuffled himself back to a sitting position.

"First question. Do you know who I am?"

"Should I?" she asked back in return. Truthfully she just wanted to fight back against the teen after all his teasing earlier, but she immediately regretted the idea when that smirk started to form on his lips again, and a dangerous aura came together around him.

"Shouldn't you?" his eyes now became narrow. Now that the moonlight has given a better view of him, she sensed the danger from him. However, she's not going to cower now.

"W-well… I don't know anything about Kokuyo, so…" she laughed weakly. Then there's an unsettling, tensed pause. The fake smiled dropped from her face. "But you couldn't possibly be Rokudo Mukuro-san… right?"

"Hoo…" his expression changed into an even more dangerous one. She couldn't believe she could be so scared of a simple student, but then again, he was not your everyday student. "And what if I am?"

"…!" now her bad feeling came true. She tried to toughen herself; despite her every nerve was awake. Either way, she's not backing down, and she would _not_ show any fear again. Her voice was calm as she spoke. "I thought so."

"And yet you still come here?" he asked questioningly. "You do know of my reputation, right?"

"Not really… But how should I say this…" she paused. "I just got the feeling that it'll be alright. And besides… like I said, it's my responsibility for the other day."

"… Hm," unconsciously, she felt relief when he looked satisfied. There was a temporary pause, once again, as if they were in an ever-ending stare battle. Surprisingly, however, it contorted into a small laughter. "Well, that was a bit unexpected. You're an interesting little rabbit after all."

"What's that supposed to mean…" she muttered confusedly.

"Nothing in particular. Usually people from other schools were…" suddenly, as if it was some kind of magic trick, there's a metal in his hand. The glint from the moonlight shocked her when she realized that he's holding a small pocket knife. "… terrified of us."

_'You don't say…'_ she sweat-dropped and shivered. "I try not to judge."

"How kind of you," she should be glad but it didn't sound the least like a compliment. He rested his chin on one of his palm. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Well, let's get on the business. I was having a good mood so you can pick your own punishment."

"That sounds so wrong…" she muttered lowly. "But I don't really know where to start… do I have some options or something?"

The teen, Mukuro, laughed mockingly once again. "Truly clueless aren't you?"

"Well sorry about that," she pouted. He snickered in respond.

"Though I doubt you'll be of any good… is there something you're good at?" he asked mater-of-fact. Tsuna tilted her head and pursed her lips. Her finger touched her chin in a thoughtful gesture. She didn't look the least offended, he noted in amusement.

"Let's see… I'm pretty good at cooking… I guess," she mumbled confusedly. He shrugged.

"Then it's settled," he leaned back in a more relaxed posture.

"Eh? What do you mean by 'it's settled'? You don't mean that I have to come here tomorrow too? Because I don't see any stove or cooking utensils around here," she asked. But honestly, there's really no need to ask.

"You guessed it," she opened her mouth to complain, when he continue. "Ah, just a little warning though. If it tastes bad in the slightest…" he tried to smile but what people would see was an absolute-evil grin. "Then I'm leaving you behind here on your own."

She gaped and cried comically. "That's too much!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next day…<strong>

Here she was again, in the same blasted room that she made the promise yesterday. She sighed and fidgeted uncomfortably. At the moment, there's only the sound of his chewing and a soft sound of cricket outside. She was better-prepared this time, mentally and physically, noting the fact that she brought a tiny flashlight on her pocket. In the worst case that he said the food wasn't meeting his expectation; she at least could survive on the way home.

A final gulp then judgment time. She didn't know if she should be grateful or not, but he was not wasting any time. A smirk emerged on his lips, "Hmm, not bad."

"I'm glad," she merely replied, keeping cool. He didn't need to know that a part of her just died from relief when he confirmed his answer. He tilted an eyebrow.

"But you know, I can get used to this," again, there was a tease in his tone. "How about cooking for me tomorrow too?"

"No, thank you," she pouted and crossed her arms. "It was enough to be passing this haunted-like place for two days!"

"Kufufufu, what are you talking about? You have even brought a flashlight in advance," he pointed out in a mischievous way. She gasped and her hand immediately checked if the object was still in her possession.

"H-how do you know?" she blushed.

"I _figured_ you'd do that," he snickered. "You were that predictable."

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry that I was such a coward," she said dejectedly, giving up on arguing. '_It was the truth anyway_,' she thought.

He tilted an eyebrow and let out a soft hmm. "It's true that you're a coward, but at least you're a responsible coward."

"… Am I supposed to be happy?"

"To tell you the truth, I just thought to scare you by telling you to come here. At first I expected that you'll faint or run away, so it was a bit disappointing," he shrugged as if it's amusing. She didn't get which part is amusing, so she just laughed weakly in respond. "Every girl that I 'invited' here has either fainted, ran away, or stick unto me like I'm their lifeline."

"Is that your motive?" she heard something snapped inside her.

"It's just for fun," he smirked. "You're the first one that didn't do any of them."

"Well I'll take that as a compliment," then she realized something. "You know… those bad rumors… now I know the reason why they're buzzing everywhere. But I think there's something strange in the way you started it."

"Oya? Whatever do you mean?" his atmosphere became dangerous. She would've cowered in fear, but now she felt a strange of anger and sympathy. It's as if, oddly enough, she tried to understand what on earth this guy was thinking. Because she still remembered how he guided her slowly toward this place, and even opened the door for her at times.

But the reason for her words, not even she knew.

"… Never mind. Sorry," she looked down at her laps. Why was she feeling so sad suddenly?

"You really are a strange little rabbit," he said as he was getting up. "Let's go."

"Eh? Where to?"

"I didn't say the food was bad right?" he smirked. Her brown eyes widened slightly. She smiled and stood up, following behind him with a mixed up feeling in her heart. It's complicated, but why did she couldn't help but care for his issue?

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy, but she managed to live through every evening, walking through the place that should be in her nightmare.<p>

Every afternoon, she would end up running to her house to cook something, and then dashed to Kokuyo with two meals on her hands. By then, it would already be around five o'clock, and the school was empty as always. And as always, there'll only be Mukuro waiting for her near the gates. Somehow, a strange part of her has accepted this schedule as a funny yet pleasant routine for her.

He would walk in front of her; sometimes he would say some words, sometimes they would stay in silence. Other times, they would even walk side by side. Now, they even started to chat about various things which are less and less formal than what they used to talk earlier. How long did it take for them to be where they were right now? A month, she remembered. It was merely a month.

"Say, your appearance was rather pathetic don't you think?" Mukuro had said one evening. She paused and sent him a half-glare. "Not to mention the way you act was too unlady-like."

"What do you mean?" she pouted. He snickered.

"First off, I never saw a midget purposely wear oversized clothes," he told her, putting aside the empty lunchbox beside him. Tsuna cocked an eyebrow, as she too, put aside her own meal. And yes, she had decided to have dinner with him since it'll be already very late to have dinner by the time she returned home.

"It was more comfortable this way," she raised her right arm. There's a series of questions passed through her mind when she saw the jumper almost hid her fingers. "Besides, it's not like anyone cares right?"

"That's why you're not popular," Mukuro shook his head as if he's giving up. It annoyed her a bit, especially now that she almost never held back to him.

"It's none of your business right?" her glare sharpened. But it still looked as if she's just staring sharply instead of a glare.

"It bothers me, alright," he answered, almost too honestly. "Since it's such a waste for your cute face."

She blushed furiously. A part of her wished he was joking and that she could easily dismissed it as another one of his joke, but another part of her was hoping that he meant what he said. Either way, it's the first time a boy commented about her appearance. She couldn't help but feel a bit conscious of her looks right now. She's still wearing her oversized uniform, and her hair was still as messy as always—she can't help it, because she didn't really like to stay in front of the mirror to check her appearance.

Her lips formed a straight, confused line. "I-I don't know about the cute face, but do you really think that wearing oversized clothes is bad?"

Now it's his turn to get taken aback. His earlier comment was merely another mindless teasing, but he never expected that she reacted so sensitively toward his words. Now there's a mixed feeling inside him. It was complicated, but one thing for sure, was that he wanted to try and see what she'll look like if she wore a perfect-fit uniform. Would she look cuter? Or would she be just another normal girl in his eyes, now that her difference was gone?

"Kufufufu, I wonder about that, since I couldn't care less," he tilted an eyebrow. "But it is worth a try, ain't it? At least you'll look like a proper girl."

"…" she looked down at her skirt with distant eyes. Although she wasn't all that hopeful, or that confident, but maybe she has been hoping for someone to actually paid attention. She closed her eyes thoughtfully. Maybe it was worth a try.

* * *

><p>On Monday, the next week, to say that he's surprised was an understatement. As soon as his eyes landed on her, he immediately mused just how much oversized her last uniform was. Now he could see her true size—which is more petite that he had imagined at first—and he couldn't help but to admit that she <em>is<em> the cute type. Especially now that she had tied some part of her hair into a small bun, while the rest casually flowed until her back. He could see her chubby-like face framed by her brown hair.

She blinked those doe eyes at him expectantly. "So? I took your advice."

He regained his composure in a second and immediately the corners of his lips quirked into a smirk. "Kufufufu, as expected it suits you much better."

"It feels a bit strange, though; my classmates also commented about my new looks so often," she admitted, pulling her hair gently and rolled it on her finger. He turned and mutely, she started to follow behind him, although by now she already memorized every nook and cranny of the roads they would go through. "It's the first time that it's so easy to talk to someone. Usually I would be too scared to start, since there's a gut feeling that I would just be shoved away the minute I said one sentence."

He noticed her eyes on his back, but pretended not to notice. He _knew_ after all—that's also one of the reasons that he had commented her looks. However, he would never tell her that sometimes he'll skip school and take a peek at her classroom. Most times, he would clash with the infamous prefect, Hibari Kyouya, but never finished their match. He would always left when the bell has rung after all.

Her footsteps sounded louder. The second later, she's already standing beside him. She smiled brightly, "It's all thanks to you; thank you, Rokudo-kun."

"… You're just too ignorant to know."

"Hehe," she smiled a small smile. "Either way, I'm grateful, Rokudo-kun. You really brought a change into my life. Now, I will work even harder to make delicious meals for you!"

His eyes glanced at her. He didn't know why, but when he thanked her, he had liked the way the word slipped from her mouth.

There's more than one thing that changed here.

* * *

><p>To say that they're close was true, but maybe it's a bit of an understatement.<p>

Now they're already comfortable with each other; comfortable enough to talk about things outside of school life. Like, how she inherited her love of being in kitchen from her mother, or how she was frequently being watched by the glare-like stare of the prefect nowadays. It was like being watched by a vulture, she'd told Mukuro. It made him amused even more, but he'd noted to himself not to let her know anything about his secret visits.

Mukuro, on the other, barely talked anything about himself. So far, she only knew that he's very infamous and that he no longer lives with his parents. The reasons he would not tell. She was a bit bothered, since she knew that it's something that has burdened him too, but she didn't pry the issue. Sometimes there were things that were better left unknown. All she could do was provide a company. She didn't know if he had many friends, but to live the life outside school alone was… lonely.

Sometimes, she would look at his back and wondered, since when did she enjoyed walking together with him? And since when did she accepted the nickname 'little rabbit'? Or when did she feel she's not alone anymore? Maybe, since the first time they met here, she had thought with a small contented smile. She had hoped he had enjoyed their times together as much as she did, but he never said anything about it. And that's really fine.

Her classmates have warned her not to get too involved with Mukuro, but what could they say? Perhaps, before she changed her attire, they too, have been talking amongst themselves not to get too close with her. But it didn't matter. All it created was a renew sense of protectiveness and camaraderie. She had heard he's quite famous for his looks, intelligence, and strength. He was really famous amongst the girls as well, despite all the bad rumors. But in all honestly, she felt like he's _alone_. What people saw sometimes not correctly reflecting what he or she felt.

She just hoped that she could help him. She had wanted to be his support when he's sad and the one who held his hand when he needed warmth. She didn't know if it mattered at all, but she always prayed that there won't be a day where he'll push her away like she was nothing like the rest of the world did to her in the past.

* * *

><p>To Mukuro, the situation he's in was an easy puzzle, but the feeling he has was more complicated than just a simple riddle.<p>

Every day, he would look forward to what she's going to bring for dinner. He would stay behind until everyone left and then he'd wait for her at the front gates. It was a routine, but one that he never got tired of. What bore him the most, after all, was the stoic and monotone rituals in his own school life. The children were mostly more into "fist than words", and even the girls were a bit brutal. Unlike the panicky brunette, the girls at her school was fearless, and most probably kicked off a ghost if one appeared upon her.

It was exciting to have rivals, but then again, the most exciting rival was Hibari Kyouya of Namimori. And honestly, what impressed him the most was the fact that she still went along with him despite what the world said about him. True, that he had beat up some kids before because of some complicated reasons, and true that he used to toy people around. But she was still _here_. With a smile that never judged him.

It was long since it become boring to simply have a "girlfriend" without any feelings whatsoever, and he had enjoyed these last months with the brunette rather than the countless dates that he had ever had. And maybe that's the exact reason why the idea about boyfriend-girlfriend no longer had any special appeal for him.

_"Hey, Mukuro, don't you think it's strange? How things have changed so much just in a few months," she had mentioned. By then she already called him by his first name casually. She smiled, "Last term, I would still sit in some corner of the classroom… and maybe you'll still eat in some restaurant or café by these hours. It's strange—but it's a good thing. I feel very fortunate."_

It's strange, alright, how things were different now. He had long forgotten the butterfly-feeling when he saw a girl blushed or the warm feeling when a girl smiled. But now he remembered again. That strange plain girl had made him remembered again.

Besides that, another feeling had surfaced for the first time. Every time she watched him with her doe eyes, something knocked inside him. When she talked about unimportant details, he felt like it mattered if he changed it for the better.

By then he had realized. He longed for her; not as an ordinary friend, nor as a simple lovely company. But something much more. Something that he should have known for a long time, but in fact he experienced the true honest feeling of it just now—

Maybe, just maybe…

He had fallen for her.

* * *

><p><em>Good things never stood still…<em>

* * *

><p>"Umm, this is troubling…" Tsuna mumbled, pulling out her ringing phone from her pocket before quickly slipping it away again. Mukuro tilted an eyebrow. They both have finished their meals and were relaxing at the moment. The ringing stopped, but in a few seconds the ringtone had started all over again. She shook her head, "Next time I will make sure to turn on the 'silent' mode."<p>

"What is it, little rabbit?" Mukuro asked, unplugging one of his earphones. She looked at him with a slight pout.

"Just a troublesome guy."

"Guy?" she failed to notice the out-of-place sharpness when he said the word. She nodded while she immediately pulled out her phone when the ringing stopped. Her fingers were busy, pressing the buttons here and there. A sigh of relief left her when she pressed the lock button.

"Yeah… there's this guy that's just so stubborn; he will call me every hour that it's annoying," she explained.

"What did he say?" Mukuro wanted to dismiss the thought at first, since he thought that it's something normal, but there's an eerie feeling about this. She looked hesitant made it all the worse.

"Well… he…" she paused. "He… asked me out the other day."

"…!" he thought that something snapped inside him. Of course it should not be strange—it would _be_ strange if the boys were still ignorant of this one little beauty. But, why did he feel so irritated and alarmed all of the sudden? "And? What did you say?"

"What could I say? Since this is the first confession I ever have in my life, so I was pretty confused. I never even know the guy after all," she explained carefully. "So I turned him down. But maybe since he's a senior he feels somewhat superior. He keeps insisting to know each other after we've go out."

"Hmm," Mukuro's eyes darkened. A part of him had wanted to see the look on the boy's face when he was turned down while another part of him wanted to got rid of this guy. He himself, after all, is a year older than the brunette, which practically makes him a senior too.

"Hey, Mukuro," she called him timidly. "H-how was your first confession? You must have already had one right?"

At the question, he felt somewhat humorous. "Kufufufu, you wouldn't believe it even if I tell you."

"You seem pretty used to it," Tsuna watched with half-awe and an odd pang of jealousy.

"Looks like you underestimated me too much," Mukuro snickered. "I've been out with many girls before—it's almost as if it's a normal thing. That's why I was pretty knowledgeable about a girl's appearance."

"I-is that so…" she tried to smile and hoped it was a joke. But why were her muscles not cooperating? So he was saying that she's not in his league since the first time? Maybe she's a burden after all, she thought sullenly. The throb in her heart had started to ache instead. "W-well, I've always thought that you're popular."

"… Of course," his voice was a bit strained.

"… You must be happy," she tried to smile. But what formed on her face was a sad smile. "… I'm happy for you too."

She sat down silently. Neither said another word, but Mukuro's watchful eyes glared at her phone, whose screen started to blink awake despite it being muted. The name "Kin-senpai" on the screen was slowly engraved in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

Tsuna checked her things and make sure she's ready. There's a dark cloud above her head and she hoped that nobody had noticed how she felt so horribly sad. She was expecting something from Mukuro—but what, she didn't know. After he mentioned a bit about his past girlfriends, she started to feel unimportant, once again. Maybe she's just a company that fills in the empty role for the moment, she thought. But she decided not to be so negative. After all, like her mother always said, never go to the kitchen with a bad mood.

She sighed and about to zip her bag. Now all she need to do was dash home, and make some dinner for tonight. She was thinking of making something simpler, since she wasn't really in the mood, when a hand suddenly blocked her from zipping her bag. She almost gaped when she saw just whose hand it is.

"K-Kin-senpai…" she tried to smile. But it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yo, Hime-chan, are you going home already?"

"That's what I am planning to do, yeah," she answered hesitantly.

The senior hmm-ed. _'This was the guy who confessed to me…'_ she thought a bit sadly. Someone who confessed to someone should have strong feelings for that certain person. But she felt a sort of emptiness instead. She should be glad that someone had actually confessed to her, but why didn't she? She looked up at the male in front of her. He was tall and with white skin and unusually pale blonde hair. Her classmates (the girls, of course) have frequently told her about how lucky she was since the senior was pretty famous. He was the ace of some club (she forgot what), so he should be good at what he's doing.

"But you know, Hime-chan, it's going to start raining, you know?" he beckoned toward the window. True enough, there's a distant sound of thunder. She nodded absentmindedly.

"I'll have to hurry to make it," she concluded.

"Then, how about I accompany you home?" he suddenly pulled an umbrella out of nowhere. He winked, "It's better than running for your life right?"

"Eh? N-no, I'm fine…" she wholeheartedly wanted to refuse the idea.

"I insist," the smile had disappeared from his face, and now he looked a bit dangerous. Like Mukuro, she thought, but in a different kind of way.

Figuring there's no harm in the idea, and the fact that it'll end faster if she just went along with him, she agreed. They walked side by side, and she always tried to step aside to set a fair distance between them. She, after all, was never comfortable being in such a close contact with someone. Now that she thought about it… she never felt uncomfortable walking alone with Mukuro. _'What would he feel if I decided to be Kin-senpai's girlfriend, I wonder?'_ she thought mentally. But then again, what reason did he have to _care_?

The walk was mostly in silence, until it _finally_ rained. Tsuna looked upward toward the sky and noted how unfortunate it is. What she didn't expect, however, was a powerful tug on her waist when she's distracted. She tried not to frown when she landed on the senior's chest seconds later.

"You see? It'll be bad after all if you've went home alone," he said. The brunette could only nod. It's because they've been walking in turtle-pace, she protested. But all she muttered was a simple thank you. She didn't like her situation or the distance between the two of them, but the hand on her waist had kept her from going anywhere. "It would be bad if the umbrella didn't cover you completely."

"O-okay," she reluctantly agreed. Heck, it was only out of politeness. What's with this over-friendly guy anyway?

"… Say, Hime-chan," he had paused from their walk. By then, they were already far away from school, but it was still nowhere near her house. There's a bad feeling that sprung on her chest. Something was not right about this.

"U-umm…" she started to retreat and was about to pry his hand from her waist, but all it did was tightened around her.

"Hime-chan, so… what is your answer for my question?" he asked seriously. Tsuna gulped; _again?!_ "Hime-chan, please tell me. You know, there are many students that have been talking about you... I don't want you to be taken by someone else."

_Someone else…_ Tsuna looked in distant longing when the image of a certain Kokuyo male passed her mind.

She sighed. "I-I've told you, I'm not ready for the relationship. We barely know each other… I don't even know why you like me," she explained with hard effort.

"Everyone but you has agreed that we're a perfect couple," his voice started to sound angry. She was starting to fear him.

"W-well… but I…"

His face contorted into a snare. He suddenly pushed her to the ground with all his might, locking her in his grasps. The umbrella flew to their side and the books inside her schoolbag had hit her arm hurtfully.

"Again with this and that-! You know what, this is the first time I was rejected by a girl and I can't accept that," he growled. She cringed when she saw his eyes. It's this—_this_ was what danger looks like! No wonder she never felt this kind of fear with Mukuro—he never intended to hurt her in the first place. Not ever, not for anything. But this guy-

"Ugh!" she felt the hands on her wrists started to hurt. She thought that he's going to squeeze it until it breaks.

"The whole school knows that you refused me; I will make you regret of ever humiliate me like this!"

He suddenly raised his fist and Tsuna closed her eyes as hard as she could. Whatever happens, happens! She tried to brace herself and wait for the moment to pass. She was sure that he should've hit her by now but instead what she felt was the disappearing hurt on her wrists. There was a mighty sound of thump and a painful groan. She opened her eyes and could see the back of a teen with green uniform. Her eyes widened at the oh-so-familiar sight.

"Kufufufu, what do you think you are doing in public, you scum?"

"Mu… Mukuro…" she muttered to herself. She wanted to smile brightly at her savior but what she expressed was a quiet, happy tears. This guy…

"You jerk-" Kin suddenly stood up again and threw a punch at Mukuro. He effortlessly evaded the punch and sent a punch at Kin instead which landed directly on his stomach. He then fell on his knees as he held his stomach, feeling the unexpectedly extreme pain from the smaller boy.

"Leave now or you'll suffer even more," Mukuro said coldly with a dangerous smirk. Then Mukuro pulled his collar and whispered in a way that only he could hear, "And if you ever get even one meter around her… I'll finish you off myself."

"Uugh…" needless to say, both Mukuro and Tsuna were soon left alone in the road. They both were very still. Mukuro was obviously still angry of the situation, but on the same time relieved. But Tsuna was feeling a bit overwhelmed by the event. Even though she knew that Mukuro never intended to hurt her, but he _was_ a good fighter. Quietly, Mukuro took the umbrella Kin threw and walked over to Tsuna. He positioned the umbrella so that it would cover her; despite she's already soaked to the bone. Those doe eyes weren't showing fear—what were they trying to tell him?

"… What are you looking so serious little rabbit? This is not a show," he said casually, like he used to. But there's still a sense of seriousness that hasn't completely left him. She stared at him.

"W-why… why are you here, Mukuro?" she whispered the first thing that came in her mind.

"… It pissed me off to see how he was all over you, so I figured I'll teach him a lesson," Mukuro's eyes darkened. "Though you weren't supposed to be here when it happened."

"I…" her tears flowed with the raindrops on her cheek. Now it all make sense. He was never a bad guy. Those rumors have started for an entirely different situation than who he was. "I…"

Mukuro mutely kneeled upon her. They were both soaked, so there's really no point in trying to cover themselves from the water. His hand softly patted her head, which startled her, but what came after was what truly caught her in surprise. He pushed the back of her head softly, until their foreheads were touching each other. What it did on her, however, was making her cry even worse.

"Idiot," he muttered.

Her eyes turned into saucers when his soft, yet sharp movement had pulled them into a kiss. Lips to lips; something she never imagined in her wildest dreams. Being liked by a senior was shocking enough, but this gesture was just out of league. She closed her eyes. It felt _so_ right that it couldn't possibly be wrong. The blissful moment was only a few seconds short, but she could taste the lingering feel on her lips. Her heart ached.

"Mukuro… I... as expected…. I loved you after all… It didn't matter if other boys confessed to me… because my head was filled with you right now…!" she whispered when he pulled back from the kiss. "I know… it probably won't matter much… but… as I thought… I…"

"Kufufufu, you're really an idiot," he said with a small smile. He pulled her into a soft embrace, and she could've sworn that it felt warmer than anything she ever experienced. She closed her eyes once again and succumbed into tears of relief and happiness as soon as she heard him whispered by her ears.

"But I guess that's what makes me fall for you."

He, too, closed his eyes and let the calming feeling swept over. This is what it truly feels to be in love.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_The riddle of a heart, in the end,  
>was solved by what seemed to be both the hardest and easiest feelings to discover;<br>something so little yet so natural that it's almost forgotten;  
>it wasn't for granted;<br>it's what they called love._

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there you have it. How was it? It's more complicated in making this than Hibari… since I just have to predict what he would say and predicting his character… it's hard… for me. Haha.

**Edited A/N:** so, yeah, there it is! The remake version of the fic! It feels a bit lower on the romance atmosphere, but much more sensible and less cheesy. I tried not to connect the idea of Mukuro and pineapple juice because it was just too strange of a coincidence… and, I decided to show a more sensible reason for Tsuna to go to Kokuyo every day. In the previous version, they have a mutual promise to help each other, while in the second version, it was mostly a promise for Mukuro only, but that he intentionally helped Tsuna along the way. In the previous version, too, the way Tsuna changed was slightly different from the second version, but overall, it wasn't too much of a change. I was secretly bothered by the fact that the term pineapple-hairstyle was mentioned soooooo little, but oh well. Yup, I think that's it XD I hoped that you liked the remake version of this fic! See ya! XD

And oh, if you have any questions, feel free to ask in review or PM, since I was a bit lazy in making the Q&A section for this fic hahaha.

**Fun facts about… PINEAPPLE! XD**

(1) Each pineapple plant only produces just one pineapple per year

(2) Unripe pineapples don't just taste vile, but can actually be quite poisonous. Eating it causes serious throat irritation and it has a strong laxative effect

(3) Pineapples grow slowly, and can take up to two years to reach full size, so we pick and eat them when they are much smaller, but if they are left to their own devices they can reach up to 9kg (20lbs)

(4) If you want to speed up the ripening of a pineapple, so that you can eat it faster, then you can do it by standing it upside down (on the leafy end)

(5) Traditionally pineapple juice was used as a diuretic and to induce labour

(6) The Bromelain enzyme in pineapples breaks down proteins. This means that you can use pineapple or pineapple juice as a meat tenderizer

(7) The same Bromelain enzyme means that you can't put fresh pineapple in jelly, because it breaks down the gelatine. You can stop this from happening by boiling the chunks of pineapple in their juice or in water for a few minutes, or you can use canned pineapple

(8) In case you find yourself on a sailing trip in the tropics without any Ajax, you might like to know that pineapple juice mixed with sand is very good for cleaning boat decks and machete blades


End file.
